Le(s) véritable(s) enfant(s) d'internet
by Leze-G
Summary: Réunion de OS/drabble sur divers couples et uniquement du... mpreg. SLG et/ou WTC
1. matoine (OS)

_J'ai finalement craqué. Premier mpreg matoine ! Que certains ont déjà lu. Je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas ça, et que je suis bizarre, mais j'espère que ça plaira à quelques uns... x)  
En fait je suis frustrée qu'il n'y en ait pas, alors je réunis toutes mes idées de mpreg en un (sinon ça ferait beauucouuup de fics oui oui).  
Et Mathieu, Antoine, pardon. Surtout Mathieu, je crois._

_(et évidemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'appartient -encore heureux les pauvres- j'ai hésité à publier, donc je comprendrais si on me demandait de retirer cette histoire)_

_/-/_

Mathieu restait assit, les jambes rapprochés contre lui. Ça faisait des heures qu'il était dans ces toilettes... et des semaines que durait cet « gastro ».  
Il avait des nausées, et arrivait quand même à prendre du poids. Il fallut un moment avant que le youtubeur n'aille voir un médecin. Qui lui avait annoncé l'horrible nouvelle.  
Ça devait faire 10 minutes. Il attrapa ce petit objet près de lui, et le fixa. Ses doigts tremblèrent. Non. Non. Non putain !  
Il lança l'objet, qui atterrit contre le mur... en même temps que ses larmes sur ses joues.  
Positif. Encore. C'était le quatrième test qu'il passait. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence.  
Lui, Mathieu de la toile, était enceint. Comment bordel ?! Il n'était même pas gay ! Enfin si, il savait comment. Deux bouteilles d'alcool, un ami plutôt séduisant aux cheveux fous... et il se faisait engrosser ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester cette personne, parce qu'il l'aimait.  
Oui, il l'aimait, il aimait Antoine Daniel. Et il attendait un putain de bébé de lui.  
Il avait envie de mourir. Et il ne pouvait même pas ! Se lever lui donnait trop envie de vomir. Comme dans un cauchemar, une certaine voix se fit entendre derrière la porte :  
-Mathieu ? C'est moi mec, je... je m'inquiétais j'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Et c'était ouvert...  
Antoine. Pourquoi tout s'acharnait sur lui ? Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais ses nausées le firent grimacer.  
-Mathieu ?  
La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit comme au ralenti. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fermé aussi ? Quel idiot ! En le voyant par terre, son ami le rejoignit aussitôt, encore plus inquiet.  
-T'es pâle ! T'es malade ? T'aurais pu me le dire ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
-Antoine... dégage.  
Le brun le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas. Et Mathieu avait juste une envie, qu'il le prenne dans les bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
-Dégage connard ! s'énerva le plus petit, recommençant à pleurer.  
-Mathieu...  
Il vit toute la tristesse dans ses yeux marron, derrière ses lunettes. Ça lui faisait mal.  
-Si c'est parce que... on a couché ensemble et... je voulais pas vraiment qu'on redevienne amis en fait...  
Le temps que Mathieu comprenne, le plus grand l'embrassa, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Le jeune homme se crut un instant au paradis... avant de devoir repousser Antoine pour vomir.  
-Mathieu ? Dis moi ce que tu as... s'il te plais...  
-Je...  
Un bruit l'interrompit, Antoine se retourna... avec le test de grossesse dans la main. Il le dévisagea, et se tourna vers lui, en faisant de même pour lui.  
Il avait comprit.  
C'était un cauchemar. Il aurait tant aimer disparaître...  
-Tu... tu es ?  
-Non ! tenta de nier Mathieu avec un rire nerveux. Je suis pas une femme je...  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?  
Son ton lui parut agressif. Et Mathieu se sentit pleurer, encore.  
-Matt pardon je... je suis con je sais c'est pas possible je...  
-C'est vrai.  
Silence. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, dans le blanc des yeux. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière...  
-Je suis... ça parait fou mais... putain... j'ai un truc qui grandit dans mon ventre.  
-Un bébé, rectifia son ainé.  
Bébé. Ce mot paraissait tellement... ça rendait la chose concrète.  
Dans 7 mois il allait être père. Il avait juste 26 ans ! Et juste son salaire de youtubeur ! Il se sentit paniquer. Il baissa la tête entre ses genoux.  
-Matt ? Matt ? répéta désespérément son ami. Regarde moi.  
Il leva prudemment ses yeux bleus.  
-Mathieu... qui est le père ?  
Et il osait lui demander ça ! Il ne réfléchit pas et le gifla, laissant Antoine au dépourvu.  
-Va t'en !  
-Je veux t'aider Matt !  
-Tout ça c'est ta faute !  
Les yeux d'Antoine s'agrandirent, avant de se baisser sur son ventre. Ce crétin avait finalement tout comprit cette fois.  
-Je suis... ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu sais que j'aime pas les enfants ?  
-Je sais.  
De nouveau le silence. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ? Ils étaient deux hommes qui s'aimaient sans jamais ne se l'avoir avoué, et devaient gérer le fait qu'ils allaient être parents.  
Antoine s'assit contre le mur, près de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Mathieu soupira. D'un côté son camarade ne s'était pas enfui en courant... c'était déjà ça.  
-Il me reste 4 semaines pour... avorter.  
Il grimaça. Cette idée lui faisait autant peur que l'autre possibilité, le garder.  
-Je vais m'installer chez toi, dit Antoine, comme s'il ignorait sa phrase.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, s'expliqua le chevelu, quand ma cousine est tombée enceinte elle...  
-Attends, l'arrêta Mathieu, tu veux qu'on... le garde ?  
Le brun à lunettes fronça les sourcils, comme si une telle chose était inconcevable.  
-Évidemment qu'on le garde ! Il a rien fait ce bébé !  
-Antoine c'est sérieux ! Si... si on le garde... on devra s'en occuper, on aura moins le temps pour les vidéos... et nos parents hein ? Nos fans ?  
-Matt s'il le faut je prendrais un autre boulot.  
-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
-Parce que je t'aime, idiot.  
Ce fut au tour de Mathieu de dévisager son collègue.  
-Tu... ?  
-Je t'aime.  
Mathieu pleura -encore- à sa déclaration. Foutues hormones. Antoine le prit dans ses bras, le calmant.  
-Chut... c'est une bonne nouvelle tu sais, un bébé.  
-Mouais, il va ressembler à un balai à chiottes le pauvre.  
Il sentit Antoine rire contre lui.  
-Si elle a tes yeux je vais devoir en faire fuir des garçons, commenta le chevelu, riant toujours.  
Mathieu s'écarta, pour fixer son brun dans les yeux.  
-Elle ?  
-J'aimerai bien une petite fille, confessa Antoine en fuyant son regard.  
Et Mathieu se surprit... à rire.  
-Et tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?  
-Tait-toi, répliqua son camarade, gêné.  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où ils allaient, mais au moins, ils étaient deux.  
Ou trois, exactement.


	2. PandaPatron (drabble)

_Et après Mathieu/Antoine, un drabble sur un petit couple que j'aime bien aussi (a) cette fois ces deux personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Mathieu Sommet. _

/-/

Son ventre rebondi tenait un bol de fraises recouvert de chantilly, dans lequel le panda piochait tout en regardant à la télévision un documentaire sur ses confrères.  
-Tu vois, fit Maitre Panda à son petit ventre, plus tard tu ressembleras à ça !  
Il sourit. Il était vraiment heureux ! Il accomplissait le rôle de son espèce, même s'il était un mâle... peu importait comment la chose était possible.  
-Ça va gamin ?  
Maitre Panda se figea. Autant à cause de cette voix que par son ton. Le Patron semblait presque... amical ?  
-ça va oui, répondit l'animal, s'attendant à une réplique acerbe, je...  
Quelque chose tomba sur ses genoux. Le Patron resta stoïque, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était... un kugurumi. Un kugurumi panda, comme le sien, mais à taille bébé.  
-Pour le gosse, marmonna le Patron à côté de lui qu'il avait presque oublié.  
-C'est...  
Il sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Peut-être que c'était dû aux hormones, mais il se blottit contre le dangereux criminel.  
-J'aime pas les câlins gamin.  
Mais tout en disant ça, l'homme en noir passa un bras autour de lui. Le panda ferma les yeux. Mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Et baissa son regard sur son ventre.  
-Elle donne des coups de pied !  
Sans réfléchir il attrapa la main du Patron, et la posa sur son ventre. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Maitre Panda essayait de retirer sa main mais elle fut retenue. Par le Patron.  
Il se tourna vers ce double plus sombre de lui-même et crut presque... le voir ému derrière ses lunettes ?  
-Je suis désolé... de t'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais pas son père.  
Les premiers mois le Panda avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Que son petit panda tant désiré soit de ce pervers. Jusqu'à se convaincre qu'il l'avait procréé tout seul.  
Mais peut-être que ce criminel ne ferait pas un si mauvais père...  
-C'est ma gamine gamin, j'tuerai tout ceux qui la touchent.  
Ou peut-être que si en fait. Seul le temps pouvait le dire. Mais c'était sûr, ils allaient faire une famille peu ordinaire.


	3. matoine 2 (OS)

_Encore un OS matoine… mais cette fois « le pauvre » qui subit n'est pas Mathieu x) bien sûr aucun de ces deux youtubeurs ne m'appartiennent, et je suis désolé si c'est le mpreg peut choquer certains, mais je suis bizarre j'aime ça x) alors pour celles qui aiment aussi ^^ :_

/-/

Sa dette était encore loin d'être payée. Et il doutait de la payer un jour... même touuus les fruits de touuuus les arbres ne suffiraient pas ! Tom Nook était un horrible propriétaire.  
Antoine soupira et sauvegarda sa partie d'Animal crossing. Il avait du temps libre depuis plusieurs mois, et il s'ennuyait ferme. Tout ça à cause de ce qui lui servait d'appui pour sa DS, son ventre... avec le petit être qui vivait dedans.  
Il se leva, avec difficulté, une main dans son dos, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. L'un des nombreux désavantages d'être enceint : il passait sa vie aux toilettes. Quand ce n'était pas au frigo.  
-Antoine où tu vas ? demanda la voix agaçante du père de ce bébé.  
-Je vais pisser, répliqua le jeune homme, roulant des yeux, t'as qu'à venir.  
-mh.  
Ses yeux bleus le surveillèrent. Il soupira. Il n'aurait cru que Mathieu-Sommet-de-la-toile finirait par être... un papa poule ?  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans le salon, attiré par l'odeur.  
-Mcdo ?  
-Mcdo, confirma son compagnon, souriant.  
Si les femmes enceintes étaient réputées pour leur envie de fraises, Antoine, lui -étrangement- raffolait des nuggets du fameux fast-food depuis le début de sa grossesse.  
-Je croyais que tu voulais que je mange "équilibrer pour le bébé", cita le créateur de what the cut.  
-C'était avant qu'une certaine personne ne me fasse une crise de larmes à 2 heures du matin.  
C'est vrai que la veille Mathieu avait essayé de limiter ses envies bizarres... qui étaient souvent un peu trop galoriques. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait tenu une journée.  
-Mais pas de chantilly sur les nuggets.  
-rooh, râla Antoine en riant.  
Il s'assit sur le canapé, s'approchant le plus possible, son ventre l'empêchant de faire des mouvements amples... heureusement qu'il ne restait plus que quelques semaines. Il ne tiendrait sûrement pas plus longtemps.  
-Ça va ? demanda poliment Mathieu, s'asseyant près de lui.  
Ils vivaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient apprit pour ce bébé... à vrai dire, Mathieu l'avait un peu beaucoup forcé. Antoine serait bien rester chez lui, mais il devait admettre que le médecin avait eu raison : les derniers mois, bouger deviendraient difficiles. Très difficiles.  
C'était un véritable calvaire. Surtout qu'il allait aux toilettes presque toutes les heures... mais il n'y avait peut-être pas que des désavantages.  
-Elle s'est réveillée, répondit Antoine, souriant d'avance.  
La réaction de Mathieu fut immédiate : il posa ses mains sur son ventre. Sa tête niaise aurait mériter une photo.  
-Aieuh ! Tu te calmes !  
Il foudroya du regard son ventre, comme si ce bébé allait comprendre que donner des coups de pieds trop fort, c'était mal ! Devant l'air -faussement- horrifié de Mathieu, il répliqua :  
-Je suis pas un punchpull ! Qu'elle fasse de la boxe ailleurs.  
Mais ça n'eut comme effet que de faire rire le plus petit.  
-Arrête de te moquer !  
-Je ne me moque pas, assura le jeune homme.  
Les deux youtubeurs se regardèrent, silencieux. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginer un jour avoir un enfant -surtout ensemble- en tout cas si tôt. Ils avaient à peine 50 ans à eux deux.  
-au fait, finit par faire Mathieu, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Enfin pour elle.  
Curieux, Antoine observa son compagnon se lever, quitter la pièce... et revenir, avec un étrange petit paquet.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Ouvre, lui répondit juste Mathieu.  
Impatient le créateur de What the cut ouvrit le paquet, qui se trouvait être un vêtement. Mais pas à sa taille non.  
-Oh... je savais pas que ça existait des kigurumi pour bébé !  
-Elle sera mignonne en renard.  
-Oui elle... elle...  
Foutu poussière dans l'oeil, Antoine essuya ses larmes. Aussitôt l'autre homme le serra dans ses bras.  
-Je pleure pas ! se défendit le présentateur de What the cut.  
-Mais oui... les hormones hein ?  
-Tu sais ce que te disent mes hormones sale nain ?  
Mais devant sa menace, Mathieu se mit juste à rire.  
-Sois gentil avec les nains notre fille le sera peut-être aussi !  
-Même elle sera plus grande que toi.  
-Pour ça qu'elle prend autant de place dans ton bide ?  
-Tu dis que je suis gros ?  
-Naaaan, répliqua Mathieu en roulant des yeux, tiens tu veux une nuguet mon gros ?  
-Oui je... hé !  
Sa réaction à retardement fit rire le plus petit.  
-On t'a jamais dit de jamais énerver une femme enceinte ? s'agaça le plus grand.  
-Donc tu admets être une fille ? sourit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.  
-Je peux te montrer mes couilles si tu veux !  
-Je suis pas contre gamin, répondit Mathieu avec la voix grave et le sourire vicieux du Patron.  
-Tu baiserais un homme enceint ?  
-Nan j'aime pas cracher sur le gamin.  
-T'es dégueulasse, grimaça Antoine en riant.  
-Je t'aime aussi mon lapin.  
Mathieu lui donna un baiser rapide, tendre. Mais Antoine ne le laissa pas repartir, et entoura le cou du plus petit de ses bras.  
Il sentit la main du plus vieux descendit vers un certain endroit, mais Mathieu coupa aussitôt leur baiser.  
-Antoine tu... sa voix était gênée. Tu t'es fait dessus... ?  
-Non pourqu... ?  
Antoine s'interrompit. Et comprit aussitôt. Il en était déjà à 8 mois et demi de grossesse il...  
-C'est... ? comprit à son tour Mathieu.  
Il hocha la tête. Son compagnon se leva, une lueur paniquée dans les yeux.  
-OK, calme je... ! Restez calme !  
-Tait-toi et amène à l'hôpital connard !  
-T'es sûr que c'est ça ? s'assura le youtubeur. C'est peut-être que...  
-Je le sais quand je me pisse dessus ou non Mathieu ! s'énerva Antoine. J'ai vraiment perdu les eaux putain !  
Le plus petit semblait un peu perdu, ne sachant quoi faire... et comme s'il ne le réalisait que maintenant :  
-On... je... je vais être papa...  
-Oui on va être papa ! Maintenant bouge toi !  
Mais Mathieu ne fit rien. Observant juste le chevelu... avant de sortir en courant.  
-Mathieu reviens ici connard !  
Antoine voulut se lever mais une contraction le figea sur place. Ça faisait mal bordel ! Il n'y arriverait pas tout seul...  
mais Mathieu allait revenir n'est-ce pas ?

Peur. Évidemment qu'il avait peur. Il allait être papa ! Et il ne savait même pas comment on s'occupait d'un bébé. Comment pourrait-il être un bon père ?  
_Retournez y gamin, c'est notre gamine._  
C'est vrai, le Patron dans sa tête avait raison, quoiqu'il fasse c'était son enfant qu'il allait naitre. Peu importe s'il partait ou non, ça resterait sa fille.  
_Laisse pas Antoine tout seul !_  
Et le Geek aussi, il ne pouvait pas laisser Antoine vivre ça seul.  
-RAMÈNE TON CUL SALE NAIN !  
Et visiblement Antoine non plus ne voulait pas être tout seul. Il prit son courage à de mains, et inspira, revenant dans le salon.  
-Antoine... ? s'approcha Mathieu, presque avec crainte.  
-je vais crever putain, se plaignit le youtubeur qui respirait rapidement, sale bébé de merde de...  
-Hé ! le coupa Mathieu. C'est notre fille !  
-Pour ça t'es parti en courant ? lui reprocha le plus grand.  
-J'ai paniqué !  
C'était la stricte vérité. C'était déjà assez effrayant un accouchement, alors celui d'un homme... ce n'était même pas possible normalement.  
Il vit qu'Antoine allait répliquer, mais au lieu de ça il se mit à gémir. De douleur.  
-Bordel de merde, souffla le pauvre homme, appelle l'hôpital Mathieu piiitié...  
Cet ordre lui permet de retrouver son self-control. Ils avaient un numéro « spécial », du médecin qui s'occupait de ce cas particulier... appeler les urgences en disant qu'un homme allait accoucher et ceux-ci leur raccrocheraient au nez.  
-C'est fait, assura Mathieu, s'asseyant près de son collègue.  
C'était dur de le voir comme ça. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Mathieu avait la sensation de ne servir à rien, quand on lui attrapa la main. Et le jeune homme crut y perdre ses doigts.  
-aieuh ! Ça va pas ?!  
-Ta gueule !  
OK, mieux valait ne pas communiquer ou faire attention à ce qu'il disait à Antoine.  
-Souffle ça va aller, essaya de le rassurer le schizophrène.  
-T'en sais riiien !  
-Les contractions sont espacées de combien ? ignora Mathieu.  
-J'ai pas que ça à faire de... !  
Antoine s'arrêtant, grimaçant.  
-Elles peuvent pas être aussi proches ! s'affola le jeune homme. Ils auront jamais le temps d'arriver !  
L'autre youtubeur souffla, et lui lança un regard... qu'il comprit, malheureusement.  
-Je peux pas faire ça ! C'est juste dégueux mec !  
Antoine n'y dit rien, resserrant juste sa main.  
-Je peux pas faire ça ! se répéta Mathieu.  
Il n'allait quand même pas devoir le faire... ? Faire... accoucher son compagnon ? Il avait juste envie de vomir en y pensant.  
Mathieu pria pour que ce foutu docteur arrive à temps. Il pria très fort.

Le bruit d'une voiture le sauva. Mathieu soupira de soulagement. Mais Antoine avait toujours mal... et lui massacrait toujours la main en passant. Cependant il dû la lâcher pour aller ouvrir.  
Bientôt un homme en blouse blanche arriva, suivit sans doute d'infirmières ou de sages-femmes. Mais ça n'aidait pas Mathieu à se sentir mieux, il avait toujours peur.  
On lui informa qu'il était trop tard pour bouger... il s'en serait douté. Sa fille était déjà une pressée ! Et puis, c'était presque logique, elle avait été conçue sur ce canapé.  
Il revint près d'Antoine, qui alternait maintenant entre cri et respiration, et reprit sa main.  
-Encouragez-le, lui dit une des femmes.  
-Hein ?  
Son cerveau prit quelques secondes à saisir. Ils n'étaient pas censés lui faire une césarienne ? Pour qu'elle sorte il fallait que... un... il grimaça.  
-OK Antoine tu... c'était tellement bizarre à dire. Tu dois pousser.  
-nooon... trop mal... arriva-t-il à articuler.  
-Tu m'écoutes et tu fais c'que je dis !  
Sous forme d'ordre cela eut l'air d'avoir plus d'effet, puisqu'Antoine y obéit. En criant.  
-Encore !  
Antoine pleura, ça lui faisait mal. Mais il était obligé.  
-Encore aller !  
Le plus grand semblait écouter sa voix. Il recommença à l'encourager à chaque fois, lui rappelant qu'il l'aimait, jusqu'à que...  
-C'est une fille !  
Mathieu ne sentit même pas qu'il pleurait.  
-Antoine ! l'appela-t-il. ça y est on... Antoine ?  
Son compagnon avait les yeux fermés. Il s'affola, le secoua, mais le médecin le rassura :  
-Il s'est juste évanoui.  
Mathieu avait eu tellement peur, une fraction de seconde. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler qu'une des infirmières lui confia sa fille.  
Sa fille. Il avait une fille. Il la détailla, elle était tellement belle... et il sourit en remarquant la couleur de ses yeux.  
Il avait hâte qu'Antoine la voit... il n'allait pas être content ! Ça le fit rire. Puis un autre rire, et d'autres larmes, juste de bonheur.

Antoine rouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi, mais se sentait fatiguer... et il avait cette sensation qui lui manquait quelque chose. Et comprit quoi en remarquant son ventre. Il paniqua dans son lit -son lit ?- et chercha partout du regard, son coeur se calma enfin quand il tomba sur une scène :  
Là, dans un fauteuil, son Mathieu tenait un « linge »... avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
-déjà papa poule, s'amusa-t-il à lui lancer.  
Mathieu leva la tête, ce sourire ne le quittait plus.  
-Tait toi maman.  
-Hé ! Je suis pas la maman je... !  
Mais sa voix disparut dès que l'autre youtubeur posa ce petit ange dans ses bras. Elle était tellement belle. Un parfait mélange d'eux deux.  
-Elle a tes yeux..., nota finalement Antoine, ok le premier mec qui la touche je le tue !  
-Tu fais déjà assez peur avec tes cheveux, répliqua Mathieu en riant.  
-Elle en a peut-être hérité.  
-La pauvre, la plaignit le plus petit.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent... puis se mirent à rire.  
-On est toujours d'accord sur le prénom ? vérifia Mathieu.  
-Évidemment.  
Ils regardèrent ensuite cette petite fille... leur petite fille, qui semblait les observer de ses deux grands yeux bleus.  
-Salut, fit Antoine, Zoé Sommet-Daniel.  
Le moment était plein d'émotion... qui fut cassé par :  
-On avait pas dit Daniel-Sommet ?  
-T'est chiant Mathieu !  
Le plus petit rit. Bien sûr qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour l'embêter.  
Zoé Sommet-Daniel, c'était elle. Leur fille. Mi-psychopathe mi-schizophrène, elle ne pouvait qu'être parfaite.


	4. matoine 3 (drabble)

Des pleurs. C'était la manière la plus désagréable d'être réveillé... c'était pourtant le lot de tous les nouveaux parents.  
Et malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd. À moitié endormi, Mathieu se leva, baillant. Cela faisait tout juste un mois qu'ils étaient papas ! Ils en étaient tout les deux heureux mais... ça n'effaçait pas les énormes cernes sous leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient tout deux déjà endormis sur leur clavier d'ordi... leurs émissions étaient presque à l'abandon ! Mais leurs fans pouvaient comprendre, non ?  
Il tourna vers la chambre de leur fille. Elle était collée à la leur... les premiers jours, ça avait été difficile de la laisser dormir seule. Étant deux papas complètement gagas. Et Mathieu ne savait même pas comment c'était arrivé !  
Mais elle était juste... tellement adorable !  
Il entrouvrit la porte, et Mathieu crut que ses yeux lui faisaient défaut. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou... ? Ou une de ses personnalités était en train de border sa fille ?  
Si ça avait été Maitre Panda, il aurait comprit. Mais là...  
-Chut... tu vas dormir gamine maintenant ?  
C'était étrange. Cette voix grave du Patron, habituellement plus que perverse, était... tendre ?  
Son double reposa doucement sa fille, et releva la tête, le voyant.  
-T'as rien vu gamin ok ?  
Il le dépassa, frôlant son épaule... Mathieu sourit.  
-Je suis pas le seul papa gâteau...  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
C'est vrai. Sa fille était aussi la fille de ses doubles. Il continua de sourire, et se pencha vers le berceau.  
Elle dormait, dans sa petite grenouillère violette. Au bout d'un mois de sa petite vie, elle avait déjà des cheveux bruns bouclés, hérité du plus grand de ses papas. Mais quand elle était réveillée, elle offrait au monde deux beaux yeux bleus, les mêmes que lui. Et les mêmes que ses doubles.  
-Dors bien ma puce.  
Il aimait déjà tellement ce petit bout... Mathieu resta encore un instant, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.  
Se glissant sous la couette, il profita de ce silence si rare... qui ne dura pas très longtemps.  
-Mathieu ?  
Antoine se colla contre lui, sa voix était inquiète.  
-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-il, Zoé va bien...  
Il s'endormait déjà, il sentit son barbu caresser ses cheveux.  
-J'oublie parfois, songea Mathieu à haute voix, qu'elle a plusieurs papas...  
-Oh tu parles de... ?  
Antoine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le schizophrène s'étant directement endormi. Le plus grand embrassa son front, et serra l'autre youtubeur contre lui. Ils pouvaient pouvoir enfin se repo...  
Des pleurs. Ils ouvrirent tout les deux les yeux en même temps. Ils soupirèrent.


	5. PandaPatron 2 (drabble)

_Ce drabble est techniquement avant le premier Panda/Patron ... parce que j'aime faire les choses dans le désordre x3_

Midi. À 4 mois de grossesse, Maitre Panda veillait à son alimentation.  
-Nourriture saine !  
L'animal coupa sa laitue, et la mâcha... avant de grimacer et de la recracher.  
-C'est dégoûtant ! Tu as mis quoi dedans sale pervers ?  
Le criminel ne lui lança même pas un regard, il soupira. Il avait cruellement faim, mais l'odeur de toute plante verte lui donnait bizarrement envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?  
Et si... c'était à cause du bébé ?  
Une odeur l'attira brusquement. Il se leva, toujours une main sur son ventre légèrement bombé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sourit. Quel était cette nourriture si délicieuse ?  
Il s'approcha et... resta figer. De la viande. Il avait envie de manger de la viande.  
Il était herbivore ! C'était impossible !  
-Tu as faim gamin ?  
Le Patron passa devant lui, et lui tendit l'assiette, où trônait un steak saignant.  
o-Je vais pas manger ça !  
Mais son ventre lui disait autre chose. Bordel il avait envie de manger ce steak ! Alors qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de viande de toute sa vie.  
-Je... je vais juste prendre un bout !  
Le Patron sourit, lui donna l'assiette... et ne bougea pas.  
-Tu peux me laisser manger tranquille non ? s'agaça le panda.  
Et étrangement... le criminel lui obéit. C'était un peu suspect... mais il avait trop faim !  
Il récupéra des couverts et s'asseya devant son assiette. L'odeur était tellement... attirante ! C'était inexplicable... il était un panda ! Il ne mangeait que des bambous ! Son bébé ne devrait en faire de même ?  
Il découpa un petit bout de la viande et l' yeux s'agrandirent. C'était... tellement bon ! Il dévora le reste du steak rapidement. Il se retenait de lécher l'assiette quand le Patron revint dans la cuisine. Toujours avec ce sourire... étrange ?  
-Quoi ? s'énerva le panda.  
-Rien, répondit "innocemment" le Patron.  
Il se rapprocha, prenant appuie sur la table pour se pencher vers lui.  
-J'voulais juste prouver que ce bébé est le mien.  
Maitre Panda prit un instant à comprendre. Il... ? Non ! S'il avait envie de viande, ce n'était pas parce que son petit panda était à moitié... à moitié... non !  
-Ça ne sera jamais ton bébé ! Et... qu'est-ce qui sent aussi bon ?  
Sans rien dire, de son sourire toujours aussi satisfait, le Patron lui tendit des cuisses de poulet de son dos. Il ne se demanda même pas comment il les avait eu... Maitre panda les dévora aussi vite que le steak.  
-mais ça ne veut rien dire ! assura le panda. Et j'ai plus faim...  
Il repoussa l'assiette et souffla. Il se sentait... plein. Il ferma les yeud quand il sentit un corps se blottir derrière lui, des bras fermes l'entourèrent, les mains se posant sur son ventre.  
-On sait tout deux que c'est notre bébé... murmura la voix rauque du Patron.  
Il frissonna. Et écarta aussitôt ces bras encombrants.  
-Ce ne sera jamais ton bébé ! s'écria-t-il.  
Il lança un regard noir à ce criminel, une main sur son ventre. Il protégerait le petit panda qui grandissait en lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Et cet homme en noir ne pouvait pas être le père de ce bébé ! Non non et non. Son petit panda était un petit miracle, procréé par lui-même. Qu'il ait été conçu i mois et que lui ait couché i mois aussi avec le Patron n'était... qu'une coincidence n'est-ce pas ?  
Non ?


	6. matoine 4 (drabble)

-Mathieu il est malade ? s'inquiéta le Geek.  
-C'est les hormones gamin...  
-Antoine ne rentre que ce week-end, se lamenta le panda, alors qu'un fracas les interrompit.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte l'être humain qui avait été Mathieu apparu. Ce jeune homme avec des cernes, des cheveux décoiffés et une tenue de jogging. Bien que son haut ne couvrait pas totalement son ventre plus que rond.  
-JE VEUX DU CAFÉ !  
Les trois personnalités se regardèrent : Maitre Panda étant le plus calme, il s'avança donc lui-même devant son créateur. Et dit avec le plus de zen possible :  
-Mathieu tu avais dis plus de café. C'est mauvais pour le bé...  
-RIEN À FOUTRE ! l'arrêta-t-il, poussant son double.  
Mais Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas -il avait déjà du mal- que sa personnalité la plus sombre intervint.  
-J't'avais dis pas le garder c'gamin, t'es devenu gros et con.  
Le schizophrène le regarda, silencieux... avant de se mettre à pleurer.  
-Mais non ! essaya de le rassurer Maitre Panda. tu es resté mince Mathieu !  
-Me prends pas pour un con ! s'énerva son créateur. J'dois accoucher dans 2 semaines... suis énorme... pour ça que... qu'Antoine est parti...  
-Il va revenir ! crut bon de dire le Geek avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Il m'aime plus ! se lamenta Mathieu l'ignorant.  
-Si c'était le cas gamin il serait plus d'ce monde.  
Cette phrase du Patron aurait dû le surprendre... mais pas dans son état. Il regarda simplement sa personnalité la plus perverse et lui dit attendri :  
-T'es trooop mignon !  
Et l'homme enceint, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait logique, prit le Patron dans ses bras. Qui l'écarta aussitôt.  
-Putain gamin !  
Mathieu le regarda... et se remit à pleurer, évidemment, le criminel soupira. Depuis plusieurs mois leur créateur était pire que le Geek... il se mettait à pleurer ou à crier à la moindre remarque.  
-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Mathieu ayant l'air d'avoir reprit ses esprits, je suis un peu à fleur de peau depuis... c'est du bambou ?  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers le panda. Celui-ci cacha le bambou en question derrière son dos.  
-Non non...  
-Tu sais que l'odeur du bambou ça me donne envie de vom... !  
Mathieu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les personnalités se regardèrent rapidement : il fallait agir vite !  
Le Patron s'empara du bambou des mains de son double, et le balança par la fenêtre.  
-Merci, souffla leur créateur.  
Le youtubeur attrapa une chaise derrière lui... et Maitre Panda l'aida à s'asseoir sans qu'il ait besoin de rien dire.  
-J'en ai marre de ce... truc.  
-C'est notre petit frère ! protesta le Geek pas très content que son "père" appelle son propre enfant "truc".  
Mathieu eut un faible sourire.  
-Je suis désolé, mais ça ne sera jamais votre petit frère...  
Les doubles eurent l'air choqués quelques secondes... jusqu'à que le youtubeur termina sa phrase :  
-puisque vous allez avoir une petite soeur !  
Le futur papa eut cette fois un grand sourire, et sa voix trahissait son émotion. Autant que ses personnalités à ce moment là.  
Seulement, un bruit de porte mit brusquement fin à cet instant... suivi d'une masse de cheveux qui arrivera en trombe dans la cuisine.  
-Mathieu ça va ?!  
Le dénommé Mathieu clignota des yeux.  
-Antoine... ?  
Effectivement c'était bien son compagnon, qui était maintenant devant lui, tenant ses mains.  
-Je m'inquiétais j'ai cru que... je pouvais pas te laisser ! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi ou au bébé ? Et si tu accouchais plus tôt ? Et si, et si...  
-oh du calme ! l'arrêta Mathieu. Je vais bien ! Je pouvais survivre à un week-end sans toi !  
C'était un mensonge, bien sûr.  
-Je peux pas rester chez mes parents en sachant que tu es tout seul... dans ton état...  
-Chuis pas mourant non plus ! Et je suis pas tout seul...  
Antoine n'avait pas eut l'air de les voir, mais oui, ses personnalités étaient toujours là. Sauf le Hippie, puisque que Mathieu ne supportait plus non plus la moindre odeur de drogue.  
-Je suis désolé je suis le pire père du monde ! se lamenta pourtant Antoine contre lui.  
-Mais non tu... et arrête de pleurer je... je...  
Les futurs se mirent à pleurer l'un contre l'autre, d'émotion ou d'un trop de stresse.  
Encore 2 semaines... 2 semaines.


	7. PandaPatron 3 (drabble)

_Oui un panda/patron ... mais disons que cette fois c'est l'autre qui "subit". Mouhaha (mh, pardon)_

Son ventre était plus que rond maintenant, serrant sur son long t-shirt. Il avait d'abord refusé de changer de vêtements, mais au bout de plusieurs mois il avait dû abandonner sa précieuse chemise. Et portait cet horrible t-shirt pour grossesse ridicule.  
9 mois et 2 jours. C'était horrible. Attendre. Cet idiot de panda lui avait interdit de quitter son lit. Et ce... truc, qui ne voulait pas sortir !  
Le tabac, l'alcool, le sexe, ça lui manquait bordel. Et les hormones qui le rendaient... émotif. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Mais il avait tenu à garder ses lunettes de soleil ! Et le truc bougeait dans son ventre, donnant parfois des coups de pied. Il se foutait de lui ce gosse !  
-Rah ta gueule.  
Mais il continuait. Il grimaça. Ce gamin commençait à lui faire légèrement mal. Saleté de...  
-ta gueuleuh !  
Grimaçant encore, il se força à se lever, ayant malgré tout l'impression de peser une tonne.  
-Tu vas voir...  
Debout, il se mit à sautiller sur place.  
-Tu vas sortiiiir connard de gosse !  
-Patron ?!  
Le panda. Manquait plus que lui. Il se tenait entre l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau de repas dans les mains.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! l'engueula la boule de poils. Va t'allonger !  
-Non.  
Il croisa les bras. Il en avait juste marre.  
-Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ! le gronda l'animal.  
-Je m'en fous.  
Il retenta de sauter sur place, mais s'arrêta net, et se figea.  
-Patron ? s'inquiéta la panda.  
Il allait se réjouir quand une douleur l'obligea à s'asseoir. Son rire résonna dans la chambre.  
-Réussi !  
-Quoi ?!  
Le panda paniquait. C'était drôle à voir. Comme si les contractions allaient lui faire quelque chose...  
-Patron ça va ?  
-Bah ouais !  
Une douleur le fit grimacer. Non. Ce n'était rien. Il avait vu pire.  
-Il faut t'amener à l'hôpital ! intervint le chanteur de SLG, prenant sa main.  
-Dégage. Ça va.  
-Mais...  
-ça va je te dis.  
Le panda n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Ça serait toujours moins pire que de porter ce gosse pendant 9 mois.


	8. ProfPanda (OS)

_Celui là est pour WoorEnergy qui m'a un peu (beaucoup) converti... écris d'abord sur skype à "l'improviste" tard le soir x3_

Le scientifique travaillait comme d'habitude, concentré, ne faisant pas attention au monde autour de lui. D'où sa surprise en sentant des bras le serrer, et un corps derrière lui.  
-Coucou Prof, lui chuchota son panda à lui.  
-Je suis occupé, grommela-t-il juste.  
Il n'aimait pas être déranger. Mais il oubliait que son compagnon pouvait... parfois faire ressortir la partie animale en lui. Les mains le serrant se mirent dangereusement à descendre.  
-Tu es sûr ? demanda le panda d'un air innocent.  
-Oui. Parfaitement, répondit celui en blouse blanche gardant son sang froid.  
-Oh, fit simplement le chanteur d'SLG comme déçu, c'est dommage...  
Les mains se glissèrent cette fois sous sa ceinture. Le Prof inspira.  
-Vraiment Maitre, je n'ai pas le temps.  
Les mains se retirèrent. Même de dos il devinait la mine boudeuse de son panda. Boudeuse et tellement... adorable.  
-Je travaille sur quelque chose, lui expliqua-t-il en se retournant, pour toi.  
-Ooh ?  
Le panda lui offrit un sourire. Plein de tendresse. Avec ce regard touché, et amoureux. Il ressemblait vraiment à une peluche.  
-Pour nous, exactement... comme je sais que... tu voudrais repeupler ton espèce je...  
Ne terminant pas sa phrase, le Prof lui montra une fiole, de couleur sombre.  
-j'ai essayé plusieurs bêta de ce liquide qui...  
-Oh, j'en ai bu hier ! l'interrompit royalement le panda, l'air de rien.  
-bu... ?  
-Oui... fallait pas ?  
Le Prof essaya de rester calme.  
-Tu... pourquoi ?!  
-Je sais pas ! s'énerva le panda avant de baisser la tête. J'ai vu "bébé" et, et... tu m'aimes pluus tu me détesteuh...  
Son compagnon pleurait. D'un coup, comme ça. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.  
-Maitre... tu te... sentirais pas bizarre depuis hier ?  
-Non... répondit d'abord le panda séchant ses larmes. J'ai juste... pas eu très faim. Un peu nauséeux. Il y a un problème ?  
Cette dernière question il avait dû la poser en voyant sa tête. Et l'expression de son visage. Entre l'affolement, la peur et l'inquiétude.  
-Je crois que ma potion a marché.  
-Alors je... je suis... ?  
-Enceint sûrement oui.  
-Mais... c'est un miracle ! se réjouit le panda, heureux. On... on va être papa !  
-Oui non ! Cette potion était une version bêta elle... Je voulais tester pour voir si... une grossesse rapide était possible.  
-Ra... pide ? articula juste le panda ayant peur comprendre.  
-C'était pour m'amuser !  
-T'amuser ?!  
-Tu n'étais pas censé la boire !  
Le panda resta soudainement silencieux. L'air de réfléchir... et de lui en vouloir.  
-Combien ?  
Il avait l'impression de devoir annoncer combien de temps il restait à son compagnon à vivre. Le Prof soupira.  
-Je dirais 2 mois. Peut-être un peu plus...  
Le panda garda encore une fois le silence... avant de faire avec le sourire :  
-On aura un bébé plus tôt !  
S'il le prenait comme ça... le Prof n'avait vraiment envie de lui dire qu'une grossesse n'est pas forcément une chose plaisante à vivre. Surtout en accéléré.  
Évidemment quand la chose s'était confirmée, il avait rapidement fallu prévenir les autres. Qui avaient été... surprit. Évidemment. Et en quelques semaines le ventre du panda s'était arrondi, et celui-ci regrettait -enfin- ... parce qu'il aurait aimer en "profiter" en plus.  
-La prochaine fois je pourrais faire une potion pour que ce soit plus long, avait-il dit.  
Ce jour là il s'était prit un regard assassin de son panda.  
Au bout du 1er mois, le Prof avait fait passer sa petite visite médicale à son compère. Avec notamment une échographie. Bien pratique d'avoir tout ce matériel chez soi.  
-Tu en es à quatre mois, je dirais Maitre, lui confia le Prof de manière très médical.  
Le panda ne quittait pas l'image des yeux, et attrapa sa main.  
-C'est notre bébé...  
Bien sûr le chanteur était déjà en pleurs. Lui tenta de cacher son émotion. Sans grand succès.  
Après avoir essuyé ses lunettes il déclara :  
-Elle est normale. Parfaitement constituée elle...  
-Elle ? l'arrêta le panda.  
-C'est une fille.  
-oh... une... une fille...  
Et il se remit à pleurer.  
Au bout du 2ème mois, et quelques jours, le panda arriva à terme. Et raison et logique ne l'avaient jamais quittés, avant. Mais dès qu'il voyait son compagnon grimacer...  
Ça arriva la nuit. Tandis qu'il dormait, on le réveilla en lui criant dessus, quelque chose comme j-ai-perdu-les-eaux. Il s'était réveillé, avait mit ses lunettes et calmait son amant. Après tout c'est lui qui allait l'aider à le... la sortir.  
L'accouchement fut aussi long que n'importe quel autre. Il fallut plusieurs heures, et nombreux cris et pleurs, mais leur petite fille était là. Juste parfaite.  
Leur petite fille grandissait à un rythme normal, heureusement. Ils étaient devenus de véritables papas poules, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient eu pour s'habituer à cette idée. Cet incident de la potion semblait fini, seulement, une semaine plus tard... tandis que son panda et lui se disputaient pour savoir si leur fille serait scientifique ou chanteuse, ils furent interrompu par un étrange dialogue.  
-Ça va mieux ?  
La voix de Mathieu.  
-Bof. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je fais que vomir.  
Et la voix... d'Antoine ?  
-Ça t'empêche pas de grossir pourtant ! se moqua leur créateur en taquinant le ventre de son "ami".  
-Hé ! rit simplement Antoine. Mouais mais j'ai tout le temps faim en ce moment c'est chiant.  
-Tu dis ça...  
Les deux "amis" -enfin couple, leurs ébats n'avaient rien de discrets- continuèrent de se charrier innocemment. Mais le panda avait visiblement comprit plus rapidement que lui :  
-Prof en fait... quand j'ai bu cette potion c'était pour un pari. Antoine en avait bu une et...  
-Oh Seigneur.  
Il savait bien qui lui manquait une, de fiole. La mieux réussie d'ailleurs.  
-Antoine t'es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Mathieu.  
Ils entendirent simplement des bruits de pas rapides, un claquement de porte et... d'autres bruits peu ragoûtants. Ils allaient devoir leur dire...  
Mais eux en avaient encore pour 7 mois, ils pouvaient bien attendre !


End file.
